


Nyctophilia

by Dhampir10



Category: Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampir10/pseuds/Dhampir10
Summary: Nyctophilia(n.) Amor pela escuridão ou noite. Encontrar relaxamento ou conforto na escuridão.





	Nyctophilia

Andrew olhava para Lucas, esperava uma resposta sair de seus lábios, mas para aquele homem se tratava de imaginar todas as probabilidades em seu computador.

Entendia o motivo dele se planejar em cada luta, mas queria que ele entendesse que ele não poderia calcular as coisas que envolviam o coração.

Ninguém poderia calcular aqueles sentimentos, nem mesmo quem tinha um computador em sua mente.

— Eu sei como isso vai terminar. — Lucas falou, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e começou a pegar suas roupas. — Calculei todas as maneiras que essa briga vai terminar e todas tem o mesmo final, Andrew.

— Nem tudo se tratar de prever o futuro, Lucas.

— Andrew, não precisamos ficar adiando o inevitável.

Trent tentava ser forte, tentar demonstrar que aquilo não o estava lhe destruindo. Tinha que mostrar sua força de sua decisão diante de Andrew, diante daquele homem que ele havia aprendido amar.

Andrew percorreu seu dedo por seus fios loiros e procurava uma solução que Lucas não teria pensado, uma solução para acabar com aquela brigar e mostrar que não poderiam terminar daquele jeito.

Cortou a distância que tinha entre eles, segurou a cintura de Lucas e viu que o homem não fez esforço para se soltar ou muito menos tentou evitar aquele contato.

— Isso não vai terminar bem, Andrew, eu...

— Já sei, você previu cada maneira que isso vai terminar. — Falou, parecia derrotado e até mesmo cansado. — Mas você previu isso, Lucas, não eu. Tudo para você se trata de se colocar um passo na frente de tudo, estar preparado para qualquer imprevisto, porém não funciona assim comigo, Lucas. Eu luto tendo que superar cada imprevisto, lutando contra as surpresas que se colocam na minha frente. Essa briga que você previu o final não foi prevista por mim, então me desculpe se não vou desistir de você.

— Andrew, eu não quero que eu ou você saímos mais machucados. — Lucas se esforçou para empurrar Andrew. — Isso não é fácil para mim também, queria que pudesse terminar de outra maneira. Continuar com você, continuar lutando contra o crime juntos... só que isso não é possível. Então vamos deixar isso como estar.

Pulaski tentou aproximar novamente de Lucas, mas dessa vez ele desviou e pegou sua mala debaixo da cama.

Andrew sabia que não poderia terminar daquele, todas as lutas que os dois compartilharam como Apollo e Meia-Noite. Como ele poderia desistir de Lucas? Como poderia desistir dele?

— Eu te amo, Lucas.

— Eu também te amo, Andrew, mas...

— Por que não esquece o “mas”? Por que não para de olhar para o futuro e comece a viver o presente?

— Não posso, isso faz parte de quem eu sou. — Apontou para sua cabeça. — Aprendi a viver com isso e lidar com isso, não posso parar.

Trent sabia que Andrew iria fazer aquilo ficar pior de todas as maneiras, tinha calculado aquilo, só não tinha calculado o quanto aquilo o machucava.

Colocou uma parte da sua roupa na mala e fechou, olhou para Andrew e viu o quanto ele estava machucado.

— Queria que fosse diferente. — Disse, talvez aquilo fosse fazer alguma diferença.

— Ainda pode, Lucas, tire as roupas da mala e me beije. Talvez você tenha calculado isso.

— Eu calculei.

Andrew tinha mais uma tentativa, uma que ele esperava que Lucas não tivesse imaginado, uma que passou por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Uma simples pergunta.

— Você está certo, não podemos resolver isso. — Deu um passo em direção a Lucas. — Casa comigo? Vamos resolver isso como marido e marido, Lucas.

A reação que percorreu os olhos de Lucas havia mostrado que pela primeira vez Andrew havia feito algo que não foi previsto.

— Andrew... — Foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios dele.

— Diga sim e vamos viver uma página diferente, Lucas. Vamos tentar parar de pensar nas possibilidades disso, apenas continuar vivendo o momento. — Andrew tocou no rosto de Lucas. — Sei que é difícil não pensar em cada palavra, cada movimento. Por isso que estou aqui, Lucas, para ensinar isso, para mostrar que é possível viver apenas no momento. Só diga sim.

Os lábios de Lucas encontraram de Andrew, aquilo parecia um sim.

Pulaski afastou, colou sua testa na de Trent, sabia que aquilo era o começo de algo novo.

— Você é minha luz, Andrew.

— Você é minha escuridão, Lucas.

Andrew sorriu ao perceber que não veria ele ir embora, que não teria que lidar com uma cama vazia.

Beijou os lábios de Trent.

Lucas poderia ser sombrio, carregar a escuridão dentro de si, mas Andrew amava ele de todas as maneiras, amava a escuridão de Lucas e havia se transformar em sua luz.

— Nunca vou deixar você, Lucas Trent, minha Meia-Noite.


End file.
